


[Art] cum haec manus

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Art, Community: fuckyeahfinalfantasy, Digital Art, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org/270.html?thread=22798#cmt22798) on fuckyeahfinalfantasy. The title is "with these hands" in Latin — or so Google translate says.


End file.
